


Last One Out Turns Off the Lights

by marshalofthesovietunion (orphan_account)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Family Fluff, Power Outage, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marshalofthesovietunion
Summary: No electricity, no WiFi, no heating or air conditioning. This is Rainbow Six's greatest challenge yet.





	1. Chapter 1

Electritech Power Station 32A, Hereford, United Kingdom 

 

Problems were rare at Electritech stations, corporate ensured that they had the best quality parts and crew in their locations throughout Europe. Which was why the flickering lights were strange to engineer Thomas, who had been sent to investigate their own generators. The lights started doing a stereotypical flicker from horror movies around 5:32, the occurrence was dismissed when they stopped, only to start again at 5:40. He entered the generator room and flicked the light switch. The first thing he checked was the breakers and immediately he saw something was wrong. “Fucking hell,” he began as he pulled out his walkie-talkie into which he practically screamed “WHAT BRAINLET SPILT COFFEE ON THE BREAKERS!” This startled the boss back in control who shouted back, “Calm your tits Thomas, no one here would’ve done that.” Thomas said back, “If it wasn’t one of us, then _who_  did?” At that moment, the lights turned off. The generator stopped humming. The boss said “Corporate's gonna have my hide for this.” 

 

Rainbow Six HQ, Undisclosed location, United Kingdom

Thatcher and Sledge were watching a rugby game on TV when the screen went black, a event that Sledge took personal and started cussing at the TV but was then silenced when the lights went off too. “Christ, what could this be? A raid, cyber attack? Computers run too many things now...” Thatcher ran down as many scenarios as he could that involved a blackout as he searched the barracks with a flashlight. Sledge was gathering his “Blackout Kit” a collection of items when this sort of thing occured and was meant to prepare, calm and entertain any R6 operative caught in a outage. The first room the Brit entered was where Grace, Monika, María and Emmanuelle were playing some video game. Opening the door slowly he called “C'mon you lot, we need to get the cafeteria.” in what Mute (currently in Portugal) labeled his “Dad voice”. A red dot then appeared on his chest as a french-accented voice said “Don't move, we'll shoot if you come any closer!” Thatcher sighed and replied “I'm not a terrorist, and put that damn airsoft gun away!” His flashlight then illuminated the faces of Mira, Dokkaebi, IQ and Twitch, the latter was holding a airsoft gun and looked extremely embarrassed. “Get a move on, Seamus is setting up the cafeteria, mustn’t keep him waiting.” 

 

  


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was ready. Multiple lamps and candles were placed around some tables, illuminating several board games (among them were Battleship and Monopoly) and a few microwave dinner trays. Sleeping bags, pillows and blankets were laid on the cold floor as well. Sitting on one of the benches, Sledge was talking to the power company and Rainbow Six's leadership trying to figure out why the outage occurred. "...Look, I don't know what happened." Sledge said to the Director, "It happened like that." he snapped his fingers, "The power guys can't figure it out either." the Director told him to wait out and hung up as Fuze walked in, carrying some Gatorade and granola bars. Fuze was also carrying his Makarov pistol in its holster. Sledge turned to him asking "You seen Thatcher and the others yet?" Fuze merely shrugged and said " _Nyet_ , But they are probably coming soon." The towering Scotsman then gestured to the microwave dinners "The sooner the better, or the "food" will get cold." the Russian laughed, "Don't worry, I've eaten worse." 

It was now 15 minutes later and the whole gang was there, eating the "dinner" Sledge had put out for them. IQ was picking at the "mashed potatoes" in the plastic tray, and looked at Fuze trying to figure how he could stomach this  _scheisse._ Dokkaebi and Mira made the smart decision by eating five chocolate dipped granola bars each and washing it down with Gatorade. Thatcher and Sledge had some buckets out, ready for possible vomiting. Twitch merely stared at her tray, which looked food you would find in a gulag. Dokkaebi broke the silence, saying "So, what do you have for entertainment? I don't want to die of boredom." Thatcher grunted "You kids forgot how to play without electronics. My dad always told me what he did with his mum and siblings when they huddled in the backyard air raid shelter during the war." Twitch objected to this. "Look here  _papy,_ most of us don't have parents who had that experience. You should realize that most kids have computers and phones today." The SAS veteran mumbled under his breath and they continued eating. 

Since there was no power, there was no heating or Wifi and a mostly concrete building doesn't provide much natural warmth, so everyone were bundled into sleeping bags and playing Risk by the light of three battery-powered lamps. They were at least 30 minutes into the game and Fuze was on a Blitzkrieg, plowing through IQ's heavily fortified Baltic region and making gains in the Ukraine and Belarus. He jokingly said that she must have a bunker ready in Berlin. They had watched  _Der Untergang_ a few days before. Monika then pushed him out of Egypt and Libya. The Brit and the Scotsman playing as one team, and knocked out Twitch  _and_ Mira in 15 minutes. Meanwhile, Grace had a death grip on much of the Pacific, bluntly telling Fuze that "He would never take Korea." For once in this lopsided mess, everyone was having fun. 

   



	3. Chapter 3

"Shine the light over there." Thomas had gotten two of the younger workers (who slacking off in the break room) to help him fix the generator. Everyone in the room had a coffee thermos with them to keep awake as it was now 2:11 in the morning. By now the breakers were cleaned, but required either extensive maintenance or replacing it entirely and it turned out the of the main generators also gave out, much to the staff's annoyance. Thomas heard the other two grumbling and told them to shut up because the power would be back on before Christmas.

 

The Hereford gang was sound asleep. The Brit and the Scot were sleeping lightly, ready to react to any sort of disturbance. The Spaniard and Frenchwoman were in deep sleep. The Korean was dreaming of talking bears and flying through the air. The German was dreaming of being back in Blitz's strong arms. The games were back in their boxes, the garbage thrown out and the lanterns were dimmed. It was peaceful in the military installation.

 

The electricians were playing with some wires. "Almost got it." Thomas said, carefully moving a screwdriver. He gestured to the junior engineer to move the flashlight. A click and slow hum followed, then the lights lit up like fireworks to the three electrical engineers who cheered and jumped up and down like kids. The boss wiped his hand on his brow, relived. He got on the radio and announced, "Good work lads, thanks to you our jobs aren't in jeopardy."

 

8 hours later...

 

IQ shielded her eyes as she awoke, trying to figure out what the that light was. As her eyes adjusted she saw that it was the ceiling fan in the cafeteria, and the fan was spinning and the light bulb glowed.  _Danke Gott_ she whispered. A slight push came from behind, making fall face first into a pillow. She whipped around to confront whoever pushed her, only to find Sledge, towering above her chuckling. "Don't think your the first to thank him this morning lass." he said.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done. I had fun writing this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to turn this into my first multi-chapter story. Next chapter: microwave dinners, boardgames and blankets.


End file.
